


Peaches

by Chimner



Category: Supersons
Genre: F/M, M/M, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimner/pseuds/Chimner
Summary: 他们不确定这是不是个正确的做法，因为罗宾被奇怪的射线变成了女孩子。可是他们别无选择。





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> *一方性转  
> *四无（无剧情/无逻辑/无道德/无常识）天雷ooc  
> *还有那么一丝沙雕  
> *请谨慎阅读，对自己负责

他们不确定这是不是个正确的做法。罗宾翘起来的臀部正对着超级小子的脸，红色的衣摆搭在圆润的臀瓣中间，露出若隐若现的股缝。乔有那么些不好意思，毕竟他平时甚至不会过度接触到女孩子，更别提脱下罗宾的衣服对她做接下来要做的事。男孩红着脸且谨小慎微地给自己以往的好搭档，眼下的好床伴翻了个个儿，小声地问：“要不还是从前戏开始吧？”

斗篷卷到达米安的胸前去了，乔能感受到对方从不透光的多米诺面具下投射而来的嫌弃的目光：“这点小事也要拖拖拉拉的吗？”

“这可不是什么小事，这很重要！”乔瞪起眼睛，“妈妈说过要爱惜女孩子！”

对此，达米安露骨地表示了不屑：“醒醒，别忘了我是男的。要不是因为你不听指挥，我也不会……”

“是是，你也不会被奇怪的射线击中变成女孩子。”超级男孩焦虑地抓了抓头发，“然而事实是你现在就是个女孩子啊！你确定只要咱俩……zu……做过一次，你就可以变回去吗？”

“不试试怎么知道？”达米安挑起眉毛，可以看出R级词汇对这个纯情少年而言还是有点难度，乔说出“做”之后连脖子都红了。

“万一把你试怀孕了呢？”

“那还不容易，打胎，或者孩子生下来扔海里。”

乔纳森默默地从床上退下去了。

“逗你的，当然是生下来我们一起养。”

乔又默默地爬回了床上。

“别开玩笑，我认真的。”乔。

“那你不射进来不就行了。”达米安。

“真的真的没有别的办法了吗？”

“你指试过的那些以外的？就这一个了。”

超级男孩抿起嘴，这是他在思考的标志。达米安开始摆弄缠在胸前的斗篷，现在才刚下午，到夜巡之前也还有的是时间。

胸变大了真的很不方便，罗宾装变紧了不提，胸罩也特别勒。这大半个月来需要持续穿脱的胸罩简直比哥谭摩肩擦踵的罪犯还要烦人。起初达米安还会好好解开背后的搭扣再扣上，后来干脆就不解了，像穿一件小背心那样直接套上来再暴力扒下去，好端端一件维多利亚的秘密被穿得松紧带都要断了。

当达米安总算维持着大字躺的姿势把斗篷从胸口撩开的时候乔也终于考虑好了。男孩如临大敌地冒出一句：“来吧！”

达米安很大方地把上衣脱了，乔纳森不会解她的胸罩。达米安又很大方地把紧身裤脱了，乔纳森不会解她的腰带。

“你们氪星人的遗传因子是傻的吧？”

“都怪你穿这么多！！”

“托你的福，我现在要穿的更多了。”

乔在心中默念三遍“我不能跟女孩子生气”，“我不能跟女孩子生气”，“我不能跟女孩子生气”。心平气和地帮着达米安把衣服都脱了。现在达米安赤条条地躺在他的双腿中间了，只有下身穿了条草莓色的三角内裤。

乔久久地盯着她淡咖啡色的肌肤和草莓色的内裤，呆呆地问了一句：“然后呢？”

达米安的脸也皱起来了，她也不知道。

两个赶鸭子上架的处男（其中一个目前还是个处女）面面相觑，都在脑海里紧急搜索着日常生活中接触到的关于男女色情方面的零星碎片。

“蝙蝠洞里或许有一些打击情色场所遗留下的印刷品。”达米安若有所思地捏着下巴，“如果没有的话就看看德雷克的床底下。”

超级男孩立即用超级速度飞了出去，回来的时候手上多了几本印刷质量粗糙的小册子。两人摊开小册子，认真仔细地阅读。

“所以我们需要先把你弄硬，然后再插到我的身体里来。”看到小册子的封底的时候达米安冷静地分析道，“这不难，毕竟你连早起都会晨勃。”

“说好的不再提这件事呢？！讲得好像你不会似的……”达米安露骨的措辞搞得乔又是一阵脸红，要是放在以前他或许还会卡着好哥们的脖子不甘示弱地揉一通他毛炸炸的短发，然而现在在他面前的却是一个少女。

“我会自行解决，而不是喊一个留宿在我家地板上的人清晨六点起床帮忙。”

“可以了，让我们跳过这个话题。”乔觉得自己在被逼疯的边缘徘徊，“你想怎么做？”

“这还用问？刚不就说过了吗，搞硬你。”达米安说完还做了一个圈起手指撸空气的动作。乔把脸藏到手掌后面，露出来的耳廓变得越来越红，看上去和绝大多数经历初夜的纯情男孩差不多。

“当然，你也不用勉强。”达米安挑起一边眉毛，“我还可以找别人，闪电小子或者BB他们。”

“没事！”乔却瞬间反驳了，“还是我来吧。”男孩略微颤抖地抓住罗宾的手腕，领着它探到自己的两腿之间，“告诉我该怎么做。”

达米安只得妥协——如果乔坚持想来的话，那为什么要说不呢？更何况他们还是关系最铁的好哥们儿。虽然好哥们儿这个词听上去蠢得不得了，还不如「乔是少有的不求回报的候选人」这个理由来得实在。

罗宾顺着超级小子的意思隔着厚实的牛仔裤抓了几下，很快就感受到里面的家伙热乎乎地涨大起来。她没什么技巧地爱抚着那里，变换角度揉搓。

“摸我。”当感觉手感差不多了的时候达米安昂起了头，一副出任务时发号施令的语气。乔又有那么点儿不服气，但考虑到自己快比晨勃还要硬的份儿上将就了。他缓缓伸出双手，摸在达米安好像变得稍微光滑了一扣扣的脸蛋上。

“不是摸这里，白痴。”达米安快气死了，氪星小子迟钝得像块木头，她不得不将伸进对方裤裆里的手抽出来，引导他的手放在自己的胸脯上。

乔的脸又“腾”地变成了红色，一双蓝眼睛惊慌得不知道看哪里才好。女孩子的乳房暖暖的、软软的，中央微微立起的那一点刮蹭着他的手心。他试探性地移动手掌，揉面团似的揉了揉那两团软肉。

“做得不赖。”达米安口头鼓励着乔，尽可能地找了个舒服点的姿势躺着。实话说事到临头她也不是很期待快感什么的了，只想快点变回原来的模样，恢复正常的生活。她熟练地拉开乔纳森的牛仔裤拉链，伸手进去把那根已经开始变得沉甸甸硬邦邦的柱状物掏出来撸动。

乔到抽了口凉气，不小心收了收手指，于是达米安也抽起气来了。罗宾的注意力尚且还集中在那根超出她想象的巨物上，只来得及分给巨物的主人一个比较有分量的白眼。

“对不起。”乔下意识地道歉，放轻了力道揉捏达米安的乳房。他好像掌握了些技巧——要像对待凯西生日派对上的庆祝气球一样小心地对待女孩子的乳房。倒不是说达米安的胸被用力揉捏会爆掉，就是被大力捏胸的话是个人都不会太舒服的感觉。

乔胡思乱想着，打着圈抚摸那两团圆鼓鼓的软肉。达米安的胸还蛮好看的，圆圆的像妈妈做的巧克力泡芙，但是要柔软得多。两颗硬果像点缀在甜点上的小红豆，看得乔忍不住一手捻住一颗搓了搓。

“啊！”然后他失声叫了起来，因为达米安咬了他一口，“你干什么咬我！”

“你再摸一次我就不只会咬你了。”达米安龇起牙，“我还会杀了你。”

“好好。”乔连忙将双手搭在她的腰上。达米安又霸道地扬了扬下巴示意他吻她，于是乔又低下头碰了碰她的嘴唇。达米安的身体总是和同龄人不太一样，即使变成女孩子也伤痕累累的，乔顺着她的腰线摸了摸，感觉像抚过一块雕过纹路的琼脂。

“差不多可以进来了吧。”又撸了两遍乔硬得发烫的下身之后达米安坐起来，指尖蹭了蹭冒出了点前液的马眼。乔把她仅剩的内裤扒了下来，淡粉色的布料脱离柔软的裂隙的时候牵出一条细细的银丝。男孩打开达米安的双腿，然后他们又一次大眼瞪小眼地尴尬起来。

紧张使人失忆，氪星人也一样。乔仿佛回到了没上过生理卫生课的小学时代：“怎么……进？”

“什么怎么进？”

“我是说……你现在有三个洞欸……”

罗宾皱着眉头从挤作一团的被子里挖出那几本同样挤作一团的色情杂志，两人坐在一起又从头至尾通读了一番。

“看来一般来讲是插中间的那个。”乔

“如果想刺激一点儿也可以插另外两个。”达米安。

“还是中间就好吧。”

语毕超级小子看了看达米安的腿间，又看了看自己腿间，表情有点微妙。直觉告诉他从现在开始他们要干一些不那么搭档的事了。达米安捡起掉到地上的万能腰带抖搂出事先准备好的润滑油，乔看到她的耳尖有点红彤彤的，也不清楚是热还是什么——如果放在以前，罗宾心里在想什么他也算能猜个八九不离十，然而放在现在这个与众不同的境地里他大概连一成都猜不出。

“你知道吗，我现在真的有些怀念从前的那个你了。”乔叹了口气。

“你要是真的怀念就帮我早做完早完事。”达米安拿了油，面不改色地坐回乔的对面，敞开腿把润滑液挤在裂缝上，翻开。用来进入的洞口看上去有点小得惊人，一副让人狠不下心拓开它的样子。

“嗯……如果你是第一次的话，不如我先用手指帮你试试？”乔纳森回忆着杂志上的画面，伸出右手蜷起四根手指，只立起中指。说完了他又有那么点后悔，因为这个手势看上去有些下流。

达米安眯起眼睛没说话，但她主动撑开了那两片扇贝似的肉瓣。乔谨慎地将指尖对准那个小口探了进去，达米安的体内湿润又炙热，紧紧吸附住了乔纳森的第一个指关节。

乔试着弯曲手指：“痛吗？”

罗宾摇摇头：“继续。”

无论怎么说，这种感觉都比弹片刺进皮肉，刀尖穿过胸口要好多了。乔又往手掌上倒了点润滑油，借着湿滑把整根中指埋进达米安的身体里，然后又小心翼翼地探进食指和无名指，像个勘探员似的旋转手腕挖掘宝藏。

达米安配合着他，尽可能地放松身体，张弛有度地呼吸。如果不是因为执行地点着实不太合适，此景应该可以排进超级小子和罗宾完美无瑕的配合榜单前三名了。

等到三根手指都可以自由进出的时候乔退了出来，将湿漉漉的右手往衣摆上抹了抹，双手撑在达米安一左一右分开的两膝上：“我进来了？”

“嗯。”罗宾哼了一声表示同意。那根蓄势待发的肉棒终于抵在她扩张完毕的花穴上，乔咬咬牙，一个顶胯插了进去。

契合的瞬间他能感受到达米安敏感的下体立即条件反射地收紧了，绞得他差点交代在里面。“嘘……你得放轻松，不然我不好动。”

“我知道……”达米安几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话来了。捅进下身的尺寸无论是对于她第一次成为女性的身体还是第一次被开苞的精神都不太友好，还好乔愿意把手腕让出来给她啃。罗宾咬着超级小子的手腕，艰难地深呼吸了好几次才让下身的肌肉再次变得松弛。

当原本紧绷的部位逐渐舒缓下来之后，乔估摸着差不多可以继续了，试探地挺了挺腰胯。达米安仍然没有放过他的手腕，不过他们都觉得差不多可以进行下一步了。原本只是疼痛充血的地方甚至弥漫出一些酥酥麻麻的电流，乔伴着这些电流进出了几次，互相磨合的地方慢慢泛起一些快意。

“唔……再快点。”达米安随着乔的动作摆了摆腰，男孩正在尝试整个抽出去再整个塞进来，在润滑的帮助下这个过程变得愈发顺利。达米安压抑地喘息着，乳头和阴蒂被快感刺激得挺立起来。

几个回合过后他们都该死的开始上瘾。乔加快了进出的速度，修长的手指夹住充血的花蕾的时候达米安的反应就像被揪住了命根子，下体都不由自主地为之收缩。

“乔、乔……”情动的鸟儿反复呼唤着乔的名字，柔韧的双腿紧紧攀住他的腰，揪着他的帽衫把舌头塞进他的口腔里。干柴烈火形容的大致就是此刻吧。乔纳森受不了如此热烈的进攻，失了分寸地翻搅罗宾的舌头。男孩双手搂着达米安的脊背，遵循着近乎原始的本能操开紧致的阴道，把那里捅得一股股冒出水来。

“达米……你好棒……”乔从来没如此脸红心跳过，脑子快要被沸腾的血液烧到短路。属于女孩子的湿热的肉壁紧紧包裹着乔的肉体，勃起的阴蒂每次蹭过他同样坚挺的茎身都带起一簇热流。

罗宾的状况也没好到哪里去，本来就不高的个子变成女孩子之后貌似更小了一圈。氪星混血完全勃起的阴茎擦过阴道几乎撞进子宫里，几乎要把她的小腹给顶起来了。

想要拥抱，想要更多触碰。达米安贴紧眼前的胸膛，用饥渴的乳头蹭过鲜红色的S图案。匐在她身上的乖男孩终于难以忍耐地低声咒骂了一句，一口叼住了达米安小麦色的锁骨。低下身用肩膀压住她安抽搐的大腿，腾出一只手用拇指和食指的指腹夹住阴唇中间红肿的小豆快速地摩擦。

“唔！乔、哈嗯……太快了！！唔嗯嗯……要去……”达米安的眼神几乎要聚不起焦来了，痉挛的下身软得咬不住任何东西，在阴道和阴蒂的双重刺激下爽得失了神。乔无师自通地揉搓着那颗在汁水中愈发红硬的果实，一边恶趣味地把它提起来又推向前，一边俯身亲吻达米安的嘴唇，含住那根探出齿间的红舌头。

“我也要去了……”他说，用仅剩的理智把阴茎抽出来贴着红蒂磨蹭了几下，射在达米安裸露的小腹上。达米安急促地喘息着，溺水似的紧紧搂着乔纳森的脖子，交合处喷出一大股清澈的液体。

乔的帽衫都被汗水浸透了，与他同样滴着水的卷头发一起贴着达米安的肌肤。他变成了女孩子的搭档刚刚在过于剧烈的潮吹中失去了意识，浑身潮红得像个喝得烂醉的人。

不应期过后乔琢磨着好人应当做到底，抱着达米安去浴室洗澡。男孩打开花洒半跪在浴缸旁边，托着达米安的后背清洗她的下体——要知道这里刚才可是流得像失禁。乔不太敢正眼看，索性闭着眼睛里外胡噜一遍……

“达米安不会就这样，再也回不到从前了吧……”乔一边羞耻地撑开那两瓣软乎乎的肉让水流过去，一边自暴自弃地思索着，后知后觉地意识到自己真的是和多年的好搭档结结实实地来了一炮，还是在对方是女儿身的前提下。

正当他吸了吸鼻子，暗自决定无论达米安变成什么样，自己都会对他负责时候——就像是枯木逢春，柳暗花明，白塔在人迹罕至的荒原上拔地而起……达米安的身体再一次发生了天翻地覆的变化！而乔纳森的脸庞也随着这变化，如同拨开乌云见太阳的天空一般，一层一层染上了喜悦的色彩。

达米安从漫长的空白中清醒过来的时候，先是感觉到温暖的水温和一身轻松的快意，继而一睁眼就撞上乔纳森由于惊喜而在他看来格外愚蠢的脸。

“你变回来了！！”男孩高兴地大喊，像是要再确认似的摸了把达米安的胸，弄得达米安敏感的乳头一阵火辣辣的痛。然后他们一起往下看，确认了达米安胸部缺少的肉的的确确是完好地回到了他的两腿之间时，都不约而同地松了口气。

罗宾终于不用再面对那些该死的胸罩了，而乔也不用再帮着他圆“这是达米安妹妹”之类的谎……他们的超级组合回归正轨，前景一片光明，哈利路亚。

“对于能赶上夜巡我感到由衷的高兴。”达米安从浴缸中起身，抓起一条毛巾擦了擦身子，从地上捡起皱巴巴的罗宾装，“你要加入的话最好也换一下衣服，超人可不会愿意看到明早报纸头条是光屁股的超级小子。”达米安戴上多米诺面具咧开嘴，露出一个乔再熟悉不过的，罗宾式的笑容。

乔突然有点恍惚，仿佛十几分钟前那场荒谬的床上运动根本没有存在过，而他刚刚经历了一场浪漫的星际旅行。

“你在傻愣些什么？”罗宾穿好斗篷，路过的时候不轻不重地拍了一下乔纳森的头。

达米安的确又变回了那个达米安，但又有什么别的东西的确变得和以前不一样了。乔花了两秒过滤了一遍今晚的记忆，又把其中的违和之处与他们以往相处的言行举止拼对了一下，这句话就突然出现在他的脑海里。

“达米安。”他叫住眼前正要翻出窗外的人，“你说我们不做搭档了，做恋人怎么样？”


End file.
